Raina's Rose
by ErikandChristine
Summary: Raina isn't a Mary Sue, and she doesn't fall for the Phantom either...but there's a mystery unsolved and she cant help but get involved. It seems like Raina wants to end Leroux's POTO a little differently...


**CHAPTER ONE**: New Identities…

They were chasing her. _Blast them_! Is it impossible for a woman to enjoy a peaceful walk without being hounded down by drunkards?

Raina resisted the urge to groan as she accelerated her speed. She managed to turn the corner, into an alleyway, before the immense gown betrayed her. Through all the ruffles and pleats the landing on the hard ground was softer than she imagined. She bit back a yelp as she fell but she knew, with a dread in her mind, they would catch up to her.

She barely had enough time to register her surroundings when two sets of hands yanked her up. Raina was spun around to face her captors. They were going to kidnap her, she was sure of it. Possibly even sell her into a trade. She wasn't beautiful or worth the time but these drunken men didn't care, she was a woman of flesh and that's all that would matter if her body were being sold.

"Let go of me!" Raina said through gritted teeth as she tried to push away the man, but he held on to her firmly.

"Eh, look it here. She's trying to run." The first man breathed into her face. She tried not to gag as she stared defiantly at them. If only she weren't trapped underneath the layers of clothing, she could've kicked him with all her might.

"Ah, Missy," the second man began, slurring his words in the process, "it's too late now. Girls like you shouldn't be running around this late of night."

"And cretins like you shouldn't be born." Raina spat back into his face.

His face turned rigid, he was drunk but he surely wasn't deaf. "Let's have a bit fun o' fun with her first," he snarled.

Raina twisted under the first man's grip, but it was useless and she knew it. He was edging closer to her but before she could even scream she felt the pressure she release from her arms. She looked up to find that her captor had fallen down unconscious. She turned to see her rescuer, hidden by the shadows but wearing a large hat that covered his face.

"EY!" the second man screamed, lunging for Raina's rescuer.

Before she could blink she saw a lasso spun through the air and snap around the drunkard's neck. She heard a sickening crack as he too fell unconscious upon his friend. Raina looked up with amazement at her savior.

"Thank you," she said but with a hint of hurt in her voice. She didn't enjoy being the damsel in distress, "Thank you, but I think I could've escaped on my own," she said.

The man moved at this, his deep black cloak, shrouding his entire body and his face hiding behind the crook of his hat. "Really?" the man's voice seemed to seep with a melody and anger. "From what I saw you were still struggling."

"Struggling as much as I was, I think I could've managed." Raina repeated. She stepped past the two bodies and into the street light of the abandoned area they were currently standing in. She noticed as glimpse of his white mask under the large hat. "I'm not saying I'm ungrateful to your rescue-,"

"Ah. You weren't ungrateful, but you certainly thought it was best to defy me," he cut her off.

It took Raina every bit of self-control to not sway under the intensity of each note he spoke with. His every essence was musical, but who was this mysterious stranger?

"Next time, a woman like yourself shouldn't wander off into the night," he said, turning to walk away.

"Even if all I want is to run away?" Raina hadn't even noticed the words leave her mouth until after the damage was done.

The man stopped slightly, "Why do you wish to…_run away_?" he was speaking in a small whisper.

Raina shrugged, "Life as a choir girl is dull and the Paris Opera House seems to be lacking class." She didn't know why she was telling him this, but she was glad to finally speak her thoughts aloud, even if it was to a complete stranger.

He reacted to the words 'Paris Opera House'. "You're a choir girl there?"

She nodded, "I've only been there a day. I was invited to the Masquerade this evening, but I left early as soon Carlotta began to sing her solo." She shuddered.

The mysterious man relaxed a little. "Maybe if you train hard enough, you'll take her place," he said with a hint of amusement. There was brief silence before he continued on his way.

"Wait!" Raina shouted after him, trying to keep up with his pace from under her layered gown. "Can't I thank you properly? Or at least escort you to the Opera House?"

Raina noticed him stiffen, "Why would I be going there?"

"Aren't you going for the Masquerade?" she asked, gesturing at his mask and formal attire.

"…yes. You are correct." He didn't acknowledge her offer until after thinking for a moment, "You do not need to thank me properly, but maybe I'll see you in the near future…at the Opera House?"

Raina didn't know how to respond, she was perplexed but he didn't give her a chance to reply for he was gone. Leaving her behind in the night. She shivered slightly, despite the heavy dress, and smiled at an ironic thought. "I never even got his name…"

88888888888888

Erik was angry. Incredibly angry! How dare she defy him and mock his every being? He slammed down the ivory keys of his piano. Ayesha meowed helplessly from under the paino's legs.

He tried to shake away the thoughts but every time he closed his eyes he pictured her, Christine in the arms of that…that foppish bastard!

The Masquerade was just an attempt by the managers to gain more publicity, pity for them that they forgot to invite the Phantom. No party is complete with out an…accident? Erik's mouth twisted into a smile as he recalled his little prank. The rich red paint, almost blood like, sweeping through the grand stair case and flooding over the floor of the grand ballroom.

_I'd like to see Christine dance with him through that! _He grinned but even that faltered. Not even real blood would keep them away, he had to destroy his every being and gain Christine back. No matter what it would take.

He sighed and placed his fingers, tenderly over the piano keys. Instantly the notes rushed through him and echoed in his secret lair. Every wall resounded off the melodies and notes. Ayesha, the petite Siamese cat, purred at the music and fell asleep in its midst. Erik continued to let his emotions pour out through the fast tempos and every crescendo. Maybe Christine would subconsciously hear her Angel's mourning. She was killing him inside every time she connected herself with Raoul, but how would she know that? _She's too damn inconsiderate! After all that I've done for her as her Angel and Guardian! _

Erik let his thoughts drift off to the occurrences of a few hours ago, his encounter with the young lady who was attacked by two savage men. _A choir girl_? He thought to himself, he hadn't seen her before. How dare the managers hire new people without his consent! What did the managers know of music? Of talent? Nothing! He was the true genius and these insolent managers would pay for their mistakes!

But first he would have to see how well she performed. Her quaint image was plastered in his mind for a moment. She was taller than Christine but still only a bit above average. Her hair wasn't blonde as Christine but auburn, a deep flame almost. Even her eyes didn't match Christine's sparkling blue pair; hers were more of a crystal white.

Erik shook away his thoughts. Why was he comparing her to Christine? It must have been a subconscious thing; he was in fact obsessed with his dear Christine. _Besides_, he thought, _she wasn't nearly as beautiful as Christine_.

888888888888

Raina Guild was ugly, and she knew it. She wasn't _ugly_, but she definitely was not beautiful or enchanting. Her only good traits were here eyes but she kept them hidden by her short choppy haircut. She wasn't lady like, but to hell with it, she wasn't intending on getting married, no matter what her high prestigious family said.

Her family was filled with rich pompous bastards, including her parents and definitely her sisters. They were all married into rich, high society families and Raina and her brother Josiah were the only ones left of the family. Nothing, nothing at all could make her agree to an arranged marriage to some stuck up brat who would further her family's wealth.

Josiah was the only one who understood and even though he was also fighting their parents wishes, the family loved him, unlike Raina. They couldn't understand why she would degrade herself to becoming a choir girl. Honestly, she didn't want to be a choir girl. She couldn't sing as well as the others but the managers of the Opera House didn't know that.

No, she wasn't there to sing, she wanted to compose music. No one would accept a woman's composition but this was the closest she would ever get to real music and maybe if she gained some recognition in the Opera House they would accept her production. Until then she would have to dodge her mother's constant badgering to get married and suffer through the choir girl training.

"Ms Guild!" a sharp voice snapped through her thoughts.

Raina turned to see that the conductor was beckoning her forward to the stage. She approached him slowly, aware of all the eyes on her. The other choir girls were snickering at her plain attire and edgy hair. Red wasn't a color they saw often on a young girl's hair.

"Yes?" Raina responded to the maestro.

"I would like you to sing a solo," he said through his airy voice, "so we can see where you fit in. We want all the voices to blend under Ms Daae's voice."

Everyone turned to see Christine Daae, the newest prima donna, who blushed modestly.

"Ahem!" Carlotta snapped, altering everyone's attention to her presence. "Are ve forgetting za true Prima Donna hier?"

Raina rolled her eyes and fought an insult that wanted, desperately to come out. She had to control her mouth before she got kicked out of the Opera House. She had to remain as close as she could to music or her parents would snatch her away.

"Can I sing for you now?" Raina said, ignoring the fuming Carlotta. No one ignored her, and certainly never a would-be choir girl.

"Yes, begin anytime. Without any accompaniment, of course." The Maestro nodded.

Raina cleared her throat and glared at the choir girls who were still chattering. They immediately shut up and listened to her with a scornful eye. Christine was also listening intently and nodding encouragingly.

"This is one of my own compositions." Rhea said in barely a whisper. She cleared her throat one more time and began.

"The floor is burning, the sea is rising, but I cannot breath.

We try to cry for words unspoken, but I cannot see…

How far will we go before the end comes to us?"

Raina straightened her back and let the air come out more swiftly so she could reach the higher notes. Her talent wasn't singing so her register wasn't as thorough. Suddenly from the corner of her eye she became aware of a presence, someone who wasn't there before.

She let her eyes wander around the large, empty row of seats for the potential audience. Someone was in the room.

"And I can't see where we're going from this.

I don't know where we'll land…

We can let the world change us,

But nothing will the stay the same.

How far will we go before the end comes to us?"

Box Five! There! She could see the tiniest hint of a dark shadow between the curtains, but who ever it was, was carefully hidden. No one seemed to notice but Raina couldn't take her eyes away.

Someone was definitely watching her performance, but why were they hiding? Raina stopped singing and her final note echoed through the area. No one was swayed or hypnotized by her voice, but they saw the potential talent that Raina possessed, even if she couldn't see it for herself.

"Is that all?" Carlotta said sneering. "Is that the voice that shall accompany moi ven I sing?" she stuck up her nose as she approached Raina. "She 'as non style, non physique, non stage presence. Not like me."

Raina looked the Prima Donna directly, "Madame, if I were any bit like you it would mean I have no talent, and I assure you my talent runs farther than yours ever will."

Carlotta gasped at her defiance and looked to the Maestro for support but even he seemed a bit flabbergasted. Choir girls don't usually stand up to the woman who could have your position easily removed.

Raina turned to see the other girls were glaring at her for stealing the spotlight on the first day. First the singing and now insulting the Diva. Christine seemed to be the only one who was suppressing a giggle, and Raina thought her remark was definitely funny.

Carlotta's shrill voice was now arguing with the Maestro to get rid of Raina, but all the red head did was approach the modest singer.

"Ms Daae?" Raina inquired as she moved stand beside her, the stage light blinding her slightly.

"Call me Christine," she said smiling. Raina inclined her head towards her.

"Does she often throw a hissy fit for no reason?" Raina said in her mock imitation of Carlotta.

Christine laughed, her blue eyes dancing, "Don't let her hear you or she'll complain to the managers."

"I'd like to see her try." Raina said through gritted teeth.

Carlotta voice grew in volume until-

"SILENCE!" a masculine voice thundered through the room, sending chills through each choir girl.

Raina couldn't help but feel a familiarity with the voice, as if she had heard it before. Though the commanding tone, the harsh notes in the voice were untraceable. She watched as Christine's face grew pale.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"It's him…" Christine replied in barely a whisper.

"Him who?" Raina asked, wildly looked around the room for support. Once again her eyes drifted off to box five, but it seemed who ever was there had moved.

A chorus of whispers ran through the choir girls.

"It's the Phantom!" one girl whispered.

"Sh! Or he'll hear you for sure," another chided.

"He's going to kill us all…" a young girl whimpered.

"Who's the Phantom?" Raina asked aloud.

Christine stiffened beside her, "He's the one who's been causing mysterious accidents to happen. He even charges the managers 20 000 francs a month for his services."

The red head chuckled, "I think I'm beginning to like the sound of this 'Phantom'."

Before anyone could scold Raina for her remark the mysterious voice began to speak again, "I am tired of your useless services Madame Carlotta. You and your dear Piangi have had the lead far too many times."

All eyes were on Carlotta as her face went blank. The men weren't rehearsing at the moment but they were all sure Piangi would have cowered in fear.

"As for you, Maestro…" the voice drifted off, with a hint of amusement in his voice. The Maestro gulped nervously, "your job has been adequately done. You see the second soprano in your choir should not receive a solo as her singing voice has begun to crack."

There was a sharp yelp, followed by a whimpering in the small crowd of girls and Raina watched to see a brunette huddled over in tears. The other girls moved away from her slowly, as if her bad singing was contagious.

Raina felt sad for her, but it was true. She had heard girl earlier in the practice and she was pathetic.

"It's time Maestro, that you replaced her with someone with more skill…or presence." Again the amusement in the voice lingered. Everyone was hanging on to his every word, when Raina turned to glance at Chrisine, she seemed to be fixated in a trance. Actually everyone appeared hypnotized, how was Raina repelling the translucent voice?

"Maybe you should replace her with the new choir girl, Mlle. Guild."

All eyes turned to her, and suddenly she felt uncomfortable. Her? Raina Guild? Sing as a second soprano AND get a solo? Holy hell, there was no way she was up to such pressure.

"Monsieur," Raina said in a loud clear voice. Christine grasped her hand nervously and shook her head, apparently no on ever directly spoke to the mysterious 'Phantom' but Raina was here, things were about to change.

"Monsieur," she repeated, "I am grateful you feel I can take such a position but I feel that my place in this choir should be minimal and although you have a control over the managers, I do not feel threatened by your presence."

Gasps were on the lips of every choir girl.

"Maybe you are letting your antics as a Phantom…" Raina smirked at the thought, "inflate your ego?"

No one said a word, they were all waiting for the 'Phantom' to unleash his terror on Raina but she knew he had left. Sure enough, the silence ensued and the rehearsal was over.

888888888888888888888

_Inflate my ego?_ Erik thought wildly. That girl was more of a nuisance than he had bargained for. _First I save her life, she defies me and now_!

Although, he had to admit, he admired her ability to stand for she thought was right. She was smart and she knew when to hold her tongue. Something…something intrigued him though.

She was new to the Opera House, but even she had to have some sense not to talk to the infamous Phantom of the Opera. Erik almost smiled, she was definitely amusing. He recalled her composition, her very own.

_So, she writes music? Interesting, considering her voice isn't as strong_. He sighed, maybe everyone needs an Angel of Music to help guide him or her, but currently his services were doted on Christine.

Erik closed his eyes and thought of the smile on her face when the redhead made her laugh. Maybe it would do Ms Guild some good to affiliate with Christine. Probably, this way Christine would become stronger. He was being protective again, but he couldn't stand the thought of Christine cowering in Carlotta's retched presence.

Once again his thoughts turned to the redhead. She had seen him in box five. Somehow she was the only one who had detected his presence. _Who was she?_

8888888888888888888888

"Thank you," Raina smiled at Christine. "I was unsure of what I would do without a dressing room.

She blushed, "It's okay, my dressing room is big enough."

Raina grinned and plopped down on the feathered couch and gazed around the sparkling room. It was certainly big enough for even a small family. Her bags were piled at the side. At least she wouldn't have to sleep here, she had taken residence in the fancy hotel near the Opera House. Of course, she had to spend her parents money at any chance.

"Do you believe in ghosts?" Raina asked out of the blue.

Christine's eyes drifted off towards the large mirror in the room, she snapped out of her trance, "Oh. I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

"Do you believe in…ghosts, or even Guardian Angels?" Raina carefully watched the soprano's expression.

Christine smiled slightly, "I used to."

The redhead nodded, "I heard from a certain person you had an Angel of Music."

She was wringing her hands, "You mean from Meg?"

Raina laughed, "Meg Giry has a big mouth for such a petite person." Christine laughed at this but even she seemed a bit jittery.

"Yes, I thought I had an Angel of Music…he helped me a lot."

"I can see that. You're the newest Diva." Raina stood up and idly moved closer to the full-length mirror. She stared at her plain clothes. No exquisite design, just a simple layered black gown. Her red hair fell just under her jaw, her glassy white eyes stared back at her in her reflection. "Who is this Phantom of the Opera everyone keeps talking about?"

Christine snapped her head up at the mention, "I…I don't know. He's just the Phantom…" her voice drifted off and Raina knew she was holding back, but she wouldn't press her on any information.

"Maybe I will take the Phantom's offer to be second soprano." Raina said absent-mindedly staring intently at the mirror. "Yes…maybe I will."

"He might like that." Christine smiled meekly referring to the Phantom.

"I wish I could meet him."

Raina watched the blonde look down and grasp the edge of her gown desperately. For some reason she didn't enjoy talking about this mysterious 'Phantom'.

"Maybe some things are better left alone," she whispered alone.

"Of course," Raina nodded, "and I'm certainly enjoying this mystery."

Raina's aura was burning each time she approached the mirror. Her vision was coming true. She was never wrong and she was not going to rest until she solved this mystery.

_The Phantom of the Opera?_ She thought with amusement. _Who was he?_


End file.
